


sympathy for the devil

by kazahaya0



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 04:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazahaya0/pseuds/kazahaya0
Summary: Fei dreams of thunderstorms.





	sympathy for the devil

“Here!”

Tenma hands him some mint pajamas, obviously a bit too short on him but Fei is happy his friend is letting him stay. Between all the time traveling they’ve had little to no time to get a good night of sleep, always on the wake for El Dorado or something else to pop up.

Tenma lives alone, already so emancipated at thirteen.

They come out of the shower, their muscles relaxed and feeling clean. Fei’s hair dropping to his shoulders and a slight blush on his cheek. He feels like he has a fever, he didn’t recal being this tired before. The vapors and the proximity with Tenma confuse him and for a second he sees someone else.

It’s only afterwards that he realizes he kissed Tenma just now, lightly on the lips, and Tenma is as shocked as he is confused.

“What was that?” Tenma’s tone doesn’t judge, but he is confused.

Fei is starting to feel the press of Tenma’s lips on his and the consequences of what he has done.

“I’m sorry, I’m really sorry!”, he blurts out, panic shooting through the haze he was feeling before. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to--”

Tenma’s blue eyes widen, even more worried.

“It’s fine! Listen Fei are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”, he swallows, he forces a smile.

They’re about done with putting on their pajamas and setting a futon on the floor for Fei when Aki-nee shows up with some warm cookies and milk.

Tenma gobbles them up, still slightly worried at his friend.

“Please forget I did that.”

“You know you can tell me anything right? What’s wrong Fei?”

Silence.

“It’s nothing really! I’ve been really tired.”

“Oh, okay.”, Tenma says lifting up the plates, turning off the lights and silently knowing Fei’s lying but not about that.

“Well… goodnight Fei!”

“Goodnight Tenma!”

Their sing-along goodnight wishes feel off this time and Fei looks anywhere but at Tenma in the dark, feels his face still flushed. Tenma’s smell so familiar and foreign at the same time.

‘It’s nothing’, he thinks to himself, ‘ It’s just… I thought you were someone else.’

Outside it’s just starting to rain. Fei closes his eyes and dreams.

***

There is a boy by the cliffs, his hair white and wild in the wind. He is contemplating the ghost city below, a jungle of grey concrete and cords, destroyed weaponry, cars and broken glass, and colorful signs. Buildings that rumbled like piles of cards, their windows open or broken about, eerie pieces of paper scattered, or curtain flying in the wind. A place where people once lived, long gone. The echoes of ghost city noises buzz through Fei’s ears and he covers his ears with his hands, like a painful memory.

“W-what is this?” He mutters. And the boy in front of him laughs, turns sideways a bit.

He reminds Fei a bit of Tenma. Especially his eyes. They’re so alike they could be brothers, twins, but Fei starts to remember. He has seen this boy before, he knows him well and he is not like Tenma.

“Fei Rune.”, the boy says and Fei feels him smiling as he utters his name.

The boy turns around, crackling the dark grey pebbles under his boots. He smiles at Fei like an old friend, opens his arms and tilts his head in a mocking fashion.

“It’s me. Saru. Don’t tell me you don’t remember me!”

His voice is funny, he is joking, a mean chord to his tone, but one Fei recalls.

Saru is so like Tenma, and so different at the same time. Where Tenma is a breeze in a warm summer day and a clear sky. Saru is the calm before a storm, the heavy grey clouds in the horizon, the air so still buzzing with electricity and the anticipation of lighting and thunder. He smiles again and his eyes glow purple; his grin is vicious and it is also, a long gone promise.

He extends his gloved hand to Fei.

“Come with me, be my knight. We will rule the new world.”

The dark clouds stir around them, lighting flashes, Saru’s eyes gleam calmly, waiting.

Fei isn’t afraid of thunder anymore; he takes his hand.

The rain lashes at the window like a sea storm and Fei gasps and wakes up with his face covered in a cold sweat. Tenma is looking at him, a worried look in his eyes.

“Is everything okay? Did you have a bad dream?”

Fei wants to blame the thunderstorm, Tenma will accept anything he says and won’t censor him. Tenma is a good boy. But Fei stopped being afraid of thunder and lightning long ago.

He cleans his face with the back of his borrowed pajamas. They smell like Tenma and soap.

“I’m—fine… thanks…”

They go back to sleep.

By the next morning Tenma is even more sympathetic and Fei feels like himself again. Happy, carefree to some degree.

“Did you hear the storm last night?” Tenma asks at breakfast. “I heard this big KABOOM and I nearly jumped outta my bed! I bet that's what woke you up, the storm was pretty close to Inazuma town!”

“Yeah… scary.” Fei says.

“Was that what woke you up? Last night?”

“Huh?”

“Fei…” Tenma begins “Last night you woke up from some nightmare, I was worried the storm might have scared you. Or did you have a nightmare?”

“Oh that was probably it. A nightmare.”

Fei plays with the toast in his hands, his brows furrowed. Tenma keeps on eating, his expression back to normal.

But dream or storm, Fei can’t remember anything at all.


End file.
